Paxton and Norman
Paxton and Norman is the 1st episode of the second season. Plot The Fat Controller has decided to bring two new engines to the railway; Norman and Paxton. After the two talk at Vicarstown Airbase with 'Arry and Bert, who are pleased with the new additions, and are confident in their ability to overthrow the steam engines, they are sent to help Thomas, Percy, and Toby on their branch line. They do well, until Norman breaks down and is put on a siding out of the way. Norman then decides that 'Arry and Bert are right and that the diesels should take over following the realization that he is being sent back. So, he gives Paxton plans to send Percy out of commission in an "accident." Paxton feels uneasy, and just when he is about to carry out his part of the plan he pretends to have to make a stop. However, part of the plan was for Paxton to have the truck with the faulty coupling, so the trucks would break away on the hill. But Paxton took the wrong truck, and it was Percy who had the truck with the faulty coupling. Percy's trucks break away on the hill. Paxton, thinking quickly, manages to prevent an imminent accident. Later, the Fat Controller commends Paxton for his brave efforts, and rewards him with the opportunity to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Paxton reveals the true nature of Norman's plot, but all turns out well in the end when Sir Topham will see to the repairs of Norman as well as the diesel outlook. Norman sees the error of his ways, and is allowed to stay on Sodor, and Paxton is overjoyed to be part of the team. Characters * Thomas * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Paxton * Norman * The Fat Controller * Toby (does not speak) * Splatter and Dodge (flashback; do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Lady (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Doc (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Greg (cameo) * The Military Jet (cameo) * Sir Frederick Aura (cameo) * Ricky Mason (cameo) * Walter Richards (cameo) * General Zen (cameo) * Rosamund Hatchet (cameo) * Dennis (not named; mentioned) Trivia * Thomas refers to his fishing incident, which occurred in the TV series episode Thomas Goes Fishing. * The idea of Paxton working at the Blue Mountain Quarry originated in the special Blue Mountain Mystery. * This episode was remastered with better audio quality and different voice actors. It was uploaded on April 30, 2014. Gallery File:TheMilitaryJet.png File:PaxtonandNorman1.png File:PaxtonandNorman2.png File:PaxtonandNorman3.png File:PaxtonandNorman4.png File:PaxtonandNorman5.png File:PaxtonandNorman6.png File:PaxtonandNorman7.png File:PaxtonandNorman8.png Paxton and Norman.png File:PaxtonandNorman9.png File:PaxtonandNorman10.png|Norman & Paxton moving down the line under the mine. File:PaxtonandNorman11.png File:PaxtonandNorman12.png File:PaxtonandNorman13.png|Paxton, Norman, Dock, Scruff and Rickety. File:PaxtonandNorman14.png File:PaxtonandNorman15.png File:PaxtonandNorman16.png File:PaxtonandNorman17.png File:PaxtonandNorman18.png File:PaxtonandNorman19.png File:PaxtonandNorman20.png File:PaxtonandNorman21.png File:PaxtonandNorman22.png File:PaxtonandNorman23.png File:PaxtonandNorman24.png File:PaxtonandNorman25.png File:PaxtonandNorman26.png|Norman breaks down while pushing some trucks. File:PaxtonandNorman27.png File:PaxtonandNorman29.png File:PaxtonandNorman30.png File:PaxtonandNorman31.png File:PaxtonandNorman32.png File:PaxtonandNorman33.png File:PaxtonandNorman34.png File:PaxtonandNorman35.png File:PaxtonandNorman36.png File:PaxtonandNorman37.png File:PaxtonandNorman38.png File:PaxtonandNorman39.png File:PaxtonandNorman40.png File:PaxtonandNorman41.png File:PaxtonandNorman42.png File:PaxtonandNorman43.png File:PaxtonandNorman44.png File:PaxtonandNorman45.png File:PaxtonandNorman46.png File:PaxtonandNorman47.png File:PaxtonandNorman48.png File:PaxtonandNorman49.png File:PaxtonandNorman50.png File:PaxtonandNorman51.png File:PaxtonandNorman52.png File:PaxtonandNorman53.png File:PaxtonandNorman54.png File:PaxtonandNorman55.png File:PaxtonandNorman56.png File:PaxtonandNorman57.png File:PaxtonandNorman58.png File:PaxtonandNorman59.png File:PaxtonandNorman60.png File:PaxtonandNorman61.png File:PaxtonandNorman62.png File:PaxtonandNorman63.png File:PaxtonandNorman64.png File:PaxtonandNorman65.png File:PaxtonandNorman66.png File:PaxtonandNorman67.png File:PaxtonandNorman68.png File:PaxtonandNorman69.png File:PaxtonandNorman70.png File:Paxton on bridge.jpg Episode Category:Episodes Category:Remastered Episodes Category:Season 2